robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The First Wars/Heat F
The First Wars - Heat F was one of six heats which determined the Grand Finalists of Robot Wars: The First Wars. Also included in this episode was the Grand Final of the First Wars. The episode featuring Heat F and the Grand Final was originally broadcast on March 27, 1998 on BBC2. *The Mouse became the third Stock Robot to cause controversy, as Elvis was eliminated due to The Mouse completing the Gauntlet. *Prince of Darkness was targeted by Jeremy Clarkson throughout this episode, frequently insulted and ridiculed, despite its success in the Gauntlet and Trial. Clarkson called it "the worst robot he'd ever seen". *T.R.A.C.I.E.'s heat victory here made it the highest placed Middleweight of Series 1. Competing robots Skarab *Team Members: Jonathan Attias, Chris Crosskey, Peter Kybord, Robin Cox *Weight: 86.3kg *Dimensions: 92 x 73 x 100 cm *Ground clearance: 10mm *Power: 2 x 12V motors *Weapons: Steel arm (replaced with Killertron's mace in the heat final) The Blob *Team Members: Phil Patching, Gareth Munday, Simon Carroll *Weight: 73.9kg *Dimensions: 110 x 70 x 45 cm *Ground clearance: 0.5cm - 5cm *Power: 12V/24V motors *Weapons: Lawnmower blade T.R.A.C.I.E. (Terrestrial Robotic Artificial Computerised Intelligent Engine) *Team Members: Andrew Rockliffe, Christopher Handscomb, David Hall *Weight: 52.9kg *Dimensions: 155 x 85 x 20 cm *Ground clearance: 5cm *Power: 12V motor *Weapons: Spikes Elvis *Team Members: Neil Lambeth, John Ebden *Weight: 65.7kg *Dimensions: 115 x 115 x 50 cm *Ground clearance: 2.5cm *Power: 2 x 12V motors *Weapons: Pneumatic ram Prince of Darkness *Team Members: John Scott, James Cruickshank, Matthew Wilson, Stephen Rowles *Weight: 27.2kg *Dimensions: 90 x 50 x 35 cm *Ground clearance: 3cm *Power: 2 x wheelchair motors *Weapons: None The Mouse *Team Members: Steve Dove *Weight: 20kg *Dimensions: 90 x 90 x 90 cm *Ground clearance: 10mm *Power: 2 x 12V wheelchair motors *Weapons: Right hook & left cross Gauntlet 1. The Mouse - Completed - Its speed and manoeuvrability took it straight through the route guarded by House Robots despite the fact all three House Robots were patrolling at the time. Dead Metal was the only House Robot to cause it much trouble forcing it back half way through the course. 2. Prince of Darkness - Completed - Despite the doubts about the robot's durability (being made of wood and in under five hours) it successfully tackled both ramps and crossed the finish line but Matilda pushed it back out into the arena. The team celebrated as they thought they had completed the course but the judges said they hadn't fully crossed the line. Matilda had pushed the robot back into a pyramid but couldn't manoeuvre to keep Prince of Darkness pinned and it escaped to cross the finish line once and for all. 3. Skarab - Completed - Skarab also took on the House Robot route. It wasn't as fast as The Mouse and took some punishment from Sgt. Bash's saw before being squeezed between Sgt. Bash and Dead Metal. It escaped and was pressed into the arena side wall by Dead Metal, but it carried on into the end zone. 4. T.R.A.C.I.E. - 8.70m - The team had confessed a worry in the pits that they had not been able to find enough power to get them down the gauntlet. The robot was very slow, getting out of the turntable but its low centre of gravity meant Sgt. Bash's flamethrower was unable to damage it. The House Robots blocked T.R.A.C.I.E.'s route and the robot seemed immobile by this point in any case. 5. The Blob - 7.00m - An initial burst of speed took The Blob beyond Sgt. Bash but Dead Metal stopped it in its tracks. Unable to progress down the course, The Blob was pushed back by Dead Metal, Sgt. Bash and Matilda. 6. Elvis - 2.75m - Elvis ponderously approached the ramp and almost instantly got stuck due to its low clearance. Its 'light shade' and 'rivet ram' weaponry were no help and Sgt. Bash used its circular saw to scar the paintwork. Elvis raised its 'light shade' and shattered part of Sgt. Bash's saw but it didn't improve its performance. Eliminated: Elvis Trial (Snooker) 1. Prince of Darkness - 6 Balls 2. Skarab - 1 Ball 3. The Blob - 0 Balls 4. T.R.A.C.I.E. - 0 Balls 5. The Mouse - 0 Balls T.R.A.C.I.E.'s design was ideal for this because its spikes provided the perfect ball controllers. Skarab, Prince of Darkness and The Blob all added different kinds of ball controller to help them in the game. The Blob was first to the pile of balls, whilst T.R.A.C.I.E. seemed to have already either broken down or wedged itself into its own goal. Prince of Darkness managed a long shot from the centre of the arena straight into its goal giving it the first pot. Skarab also managed to score and spent the remainder of the round guarding its pocket tactically. Prince of Darkness scored two more goals in quick succession whilst The Blob nudged a ball towards its pocket but it's didn't quite cross the line. Prince of Darkness gathered a lot of balls to pocket them and brought its total to six and The Mouse appeared to have broken down. The Blob was also cleared to go through because it remained active throughout the game. Despite the fact T.R.A.C.I.E. was the least active it was announced that The Mouse had irreparably broken down (this was an excuse used to eliminate The Mouse for being a stock robot, therefore forbidden to reach the Arena stage.) Eliminated: The Mouse Arena Semi-Finals *The Blob vs Skarab Neither robot was very fast but it became clear very quickly that Skarab had the edge when it came to pushing power and it attempted an attack with its hammer but missed. Its pushing power proved effective and it shoved The Blob onto the side rails where Shunt and Sgt. Bash attacked the fallen robot. Winner: Skarab *T.R.A.C.I.E. vs Prince of Darkness T.R.A.C.I.E. managed to puncture Prince of Darkness's tyres twice in a matter of moments. Prince of Darkness just escaped being placed on the grille but T.R.A.C.I.E. nearly flipped it over as the house robots moved in for the kill. Winner: T.R.A.C.I.E. Final Skarab vs T.R.A.C.I.E. Skarab's hammer had broken in the previous fight so it was using a mace borrowed from the Killertron team. T.R.A.C.I.E. was quick to attack Skarab and ripped off some of Skarab's armour. T.R.A.C.I.E. dashed round Skarab and drove its prongs straight into Sgt. Bash. Matilda used her chainsaw on Skarab and chopped off its aerial but Skarab wasn't immobilised by this move. T.R.A.C.I.E. attacked Matilda's tusks forcing the House Robot away from Skarab and then turned and attacked Sgt. Bash for a second time. Although the match went to a judges' decision there was little doubt over the winner. Winner: T.R.A.C.I.E. Category:The First Wars